Always
by HerHighnessElsa
Summary: Elsa and Jack have fallen in love but are each afraid to admit it knowing immortals and mortals would have difficulties being together. Pitch Black finds out that Jack has fear and decides to make it worse by trying to ruin his and Elsa's life, but will the Big 8 be able to stop him?
1. If He Only Knew

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank the people who read my last Jelsa one shot and gave me such nice reviews! No really, THANK YOU! Anyway, I REALLY have been wanting to start a Big 8 series which has the characters Elsa, Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Anna, Kristoff, Repunzel, and Eugene. And of course a villain…or villains ;) I've seen so many awesome stories with these guys, and so I'm going to start a series. The story will mainly revolve around Jack Frost and Elsa but the other characters will also have good parts in it too. I'm not sure what days I'll post these, but I'll try to make it regular. Soooo…without further ado, here is my new series called** _ **Always**_ … (also, remember to comment on how you like it and follow please!3)

Elsa's POV.

I fluttered open my eyes to see it was already morning. The bright sun beamed into my room, and there was not a cloud in the sky. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed. Finally. A day without royal worries. I let out a sigh of relief and stretched my arms out. Today I had literally nothing planned out, except lying around and eating chocolate, but other than that, nothing. Anna was going on a date with Kristoff, so she would be gone all day. Don't get me wrong, I would love Anna to be here and wouldn't mind at all, but having a day just to myself sounded great at the moment. I've been seeing a lot of royal authorities lately, and a break from it all sounds like heaven. I rose out of bed and put on my blue slippers to go down to the break feast table to eat, then come back peacefully to my room and read quietl— "ELSA?!" Anna's voice rung through the halls, interrupting my thoughts. She busted through my bedroom doors and walked in. "Oh, hey, did I wake you up?" she asked. She had on a green dress and her hair was in a high bun, looking ready to go on her date. Normally she would just leave me a note or something that she had left the palace if I was asleep; I wonder what she wanted. "No, you didn't. What do you need? Shouldn't you be on your date with Kristoff?" I asked brushing my hair in the mirror. Anna shrugged and walked over to me. "Well, I should, but Merida said that Jack invited everyone to go ice skating and wondered if we wanted to come?" she explained playing around with her fingers. I immediately froze in motion with my brush glued to my head when Anna said Jack. My heart pounded faster and faster. I looked over at her and sat my brush down. "Anna, I can't go…" I say now looking down at my feet. Anna sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Elsa, I know you don't want to see Jack, but you should go anyway," she said. I bit my lower lip and looked at her once more. "He invited us, and we just can't not go, I mean, that would be mean, right?" she asked, pushing her point. With a sigh I nodded. She was right, it would be rude not to show up when I actually had nothing else planned anyway. "You're right, get our skates and I'll meet you in the foyer in a moment," I replied picking my brush back up and beginning to brush my hair again. Anna nodded and excitedly ran away. I braided my hair and went to my wardrobe to choose a dress. Purple dress? No. Red? No. Green? No. Blue? How could I resist, but which one. I rummaged through my blue dresses trying to find one that would be appropriate for ice skating. 

_What would Jack want you to wear?_

No, no I am not getting dressed up to impress Jack.

 _Yes you are._

No I'm not.

 _Are you sure? Because you love hi-_

UGH! Stop it Elsa, no, it can't work out… He'll never love me back. Immortals and mortals don't mix…and he knows that…it's useless. A blue and white dress was chosen during my mental argument, and I slid it on and joined Anna in the foyer.

The air outside was crisp and there was a light wind that made pieces of my hair to fly about. Anna and I walked side by side to the lake where we normally met our friends, with her carrying the skates and me walking silently with my head down. I could sense Anna glancing at me now and then, but I didn't look back. "Hey, Els?" she broke the silence. "Hm?" I hummed in response, my head still hung. "You're kinda quiet, I mean, you're always quiet, but not THIS quiet," she quirkily observed, "What's up?" I sighed and furrowed my brows still looking down. "Nothing," I lied. Anna sighed loudly, seeing right through the lie. "You have to tell him someday y'know," she read my mind. I nibbled on my bottom lip. "Yeah, I know. But…I'm worried that it'll only break my heart more. If I tell him, he may not even feel the same! And…and then there's the issue that he's immortal and I'm not," I said with small tears forming in my eyes. Anna put a hand on my shoulder. "I know it's hard, I'm sorry, sis. But it'll work out," she said like a true optimist. If only I could be like her. Leaves crunched under our feet as we neared the lake in the woods, and I could hear distant voices becoming closer. Finally, I could see everyone skating and laughing on the huge lake. Eugene of course was falling over everywhere and Repunzel wasn't exactly an expert either. Merida and Hiccup were attempting to skate, which Merida wasn't too bad at, but Hiccup kept making her fall. And then there was Jack, skating like an expert, and tripping poor Eugene and Hiccup every few seconds. I giggled at the sight, and sat on a wooden bench to put my skates on and Anna did the same. "Anna!" a voice called from the lake. I looked up to see Kristoff running, well, hobbling in skates, our way. Anna glanced up from her skates and smiled. "Hi, Kristoff," she greeted. Kristoff blushed and balanced himself on the skates. "Hey. Uh…I was wondering if you wanted to come skate with me," he asked sweetly. Anna grinned but looked over at me, not really wanting to leave me alone. I gave a half smile. "Go ahead," I nodded. Anna's face lit up and she and Kristoff eventually were skating arm in arm. The lessons I had given her really paid off. After I tied the silver laces on my blue skates, I hobbled over to the ice and began skating. I looked around me seeing all of my friends with a partner, laughing, making cute memories, and I was alone. I skated around the lake until I almost fell face first on to the ice, startled by a familiar voice. "Hey Els," Jack said from behind me. I stumbled forward a bit but gained some balance. "Jack! Oh my goodness, you scared the life out of me!" I accused. Jack chuckled and put his hands in his blue hoodie. "Well, sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't realize I would startle you," he kidded, using the name I hated him to call me. He knew it too. I nudged him in the side and he pretended to fall over…what a childish teenager…well, half teenager. "Anyway, what are you doing skating alone? And I haven't seen you in what…two weeks now?" he said, skating next to me. I nodded. "I've been…busy…you know…queen-of-Arendelle type things," I replied, not mentioning anything about love. "Well, Miss. Queen-of-Arendelle, it's good to see you again," he replied. I hid my face so he couldn't see the blush crawling up my cheeks. "It's good to see you too," I smiled. Oh, if he only knew.


	2. If She Only Knew

**Hey! Here's chapter 2 of my new series** _ **Always.**_ **Super sorry chap. 2 is late! was acting really weird and I guess my internet was weak! Also, for those who are wondering why I accidentally posted the same chapter twice, well… I tried to post this one but it posted chapter one instead…SO CRAZY! Anyway, please forgive me for the inconvenience and PLEASE tell me how I'm doing in the comments below, I seriously would love to know how you guys liked the first chapter and this one as well, and thank you if you're reading this!** **Also, feel free to give me ideas of any kind as long as they are appropriate and go along with the story line! Anyway…back on topic… HERE'S THE STORY!**

Jack's POV:

She truly did look beautiful today. Her platinum hair escaped from the French braid it was in and brushed against her face, and her cheeks were a rosy pink. I tried not to stare at her, but it was hard. She had the ability to put me under a trance that was hard to recover from. Ever since we first met two years ago, I couldn't resist staring, she was the one.

We skated side by side, but not like our friends. Punz and Eugene were holding hands, Anna and Kristoff were linking arms, and Merida and Hiccup…well…they were skating together but Hiccup being Hiccup kept falling over, and I wasn't much help in the situation, and Elsa and I were just skating side by side. No holding hands, no linked arms. I was tempted to put my arm around her but she probably would freak out. I looked across the rink and Hiccup who had fallen again and he looked back at me and gave me a wink. I squinted my eyes and furrowed a brow not getting the message. Hiccup rolled his eyes and motioned to Elsa beside me then winked again, and Merida decided to join him. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Oh yeah, Merida and Hiccup know about my little crush on Elsa…and so do my other friends. Well, maybe not a little crush, maybe just a serious crush….actually, maybe I kinda like her more than a serious crush…

 _Face it, Jack, you're in love._

It was true. I am in love with Els, but I can't tell her. I'm immortal! Yet another drawback of mine. I'm worried something would happen if we ever became anything. I'm worried somehow somebody would end up getting hurt, and then where would we be? Another quiet sigh escaped my lips and I looked up from the iced ground.

"Uhm, Jack?" I heard Elsa say. I looked over at her and locked my eyes into her beautiful sapphire ones. "Y-yeah?" I replied. "Are you okay?" she asked with a gorgeous smile, "You got quiet suddenly." I smiled back. "Yeah…yeah I'm okay," I replied, when suddenly, and idea came to my mind. "So…Elsa. How well can you skate?" I asked throwing her a smirk. Elsa giggled, and looked at me. "Well, I am the snow queen after all, so better than you," she smirked back. I laughed and skated in front of her making her stop and place her hands on her hips. "Oh, really? I'd like to see you try to out skate me," I responded. Elsa raised a brow. "Is that a challenge, Frost?" she asked. I laughed but tried to be somewhat tough. "Sure is, Queenie." Elsa blushed the slightest bit and stood beside me. "Okay, I'll race you to the end of the lake, and if I win then you have to bring me chocolate for a week, and if you win, then you can finally take me somewhere to prank someone like you've been begging me to do," she said. I smiled. "Deal," I replied. We got into our starting positions and counted down. "3…2…1…GO!" Elsa exclaimed, and then we were off, skating across the lake. Everyone watched us with widened eyes and laughter, cheering us on. Elsa smiled widely but concentrated on skating. The wind blew back my silvery white hair, and I felt myself picking up speed by the second. I was in the lead by just a hare but Elsa quickly caught up like a pro, and ended up in front of me now. "Just remember who you're up against, Frosty!" she exclaimed looking back at me. I gave her a playful angry look which she returned, then turned around to continue skating. I skated faster and faster by the second soon catching up with her. "YOU GO, FROSTBITE!" Merida shouted in her deep Scottish accent. Geez I hate when she uses that nickname. I rolled my eyes and was soon shoulder to shoulder with Elsa who looked at me with a competitive look on her face. The end of the lake was only a few feet away! The suspense grew as we neared it. My heart beat picking up by the second. My legs were getting tired, but I wasn't giving up now. Unexpectedly, I felt a pull on my right skate. I pulled a little, thinking maybe it just got stuck in some ice or something, but I almost fell when I did. I looked down, only to see Elsa's blue skate stuck in my white one. We gasp at the same time, and tried to get apart, but it was useless, the skates wouldn't budge now. I heard everyone gasp with worry. Since they were both made of ice, ice seemed to connect the two skates. I glanced up at Elsa who also looked at me with wide eyes. The edge of the lake was coming and there was a small hill where the lake ended, which was where we were heading. I tried to pull our skates apart one last time, but it was too late, we had fallen down the hill. Elsa screamed a little and I squeezed my eyes shut, not remembering the hill to be this tall. I felt Elsa grab my arm and tightly squeeze it with fear. I put my arm around her shoulders as we fell and we suddenly landed on our sides with a big _THUD!_ I slowly opened my eyes to see I had landed inches away from Elsa. She too gradually opened her eyes and saw that she still had her hand tightly gripped on my arm. She awkwardly removed it and timidly smiled. Her hair had now completely come out of her loose braid and was free from anything, lying under her back in waves. She looked at me as if to say something about the incident, but instead, we locked eyes once more. Goodness, she was beautiful. Of course I've always known that, but I could see all of her features now being so close. The cute, light, almost unnoticeable freckles across her nose, her stunning snowflake eyes, and her ruby red lips all set me under a trance. Her lips slightly parted and she breathed heavily, still gaining breath from the race. A small piece of platinum hair strayed from the rest and fell over her eye. I instinctively pushed the stray away from her eye and put it behind her ear. Elsa bit her lip and slightly smiled. Without our knowing it, our proximity became closer by the second. Our faces became closer and closer.

 _Am I about to kiss her?_

 _Does she mind?_

 _Oh gosh, our lips are inches apart._

I left my hand behind her head where it had put the stray hair, and then…

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY DOWN THERE?!" I heard Anna shout from the top of the hill. Elsa and I immediately were snapped out of our trance and sat up. "YEAH! WE'RE COMING UP!" I yelled back. Elsa sat still, almost flabbergasted about what had just happened. I looked over at her and offered a hand to help her up which she gladly accepted but didn't make eye contact with me. She waved her hand over her skates and they became her normal shoes and I took my skates off and turned them back into snow. "Alright, so how do we get back up?" Elsa asked a little shakily. She looked at her surroundings, seeing that there was no way to make it back up without trying to climb the hill again, which would take all day. "Well, it looks like flying is the only way," I responded. "F-flying? Is it even safe?" she asked. "Yes, I can promise you that," I chuckled at her. Elsa swiftly walked over to my side and I carried her bridal style back to the top, and sat her carefully back on the snowy ground. "Thank you," she replied walking over to her sister and bidding goodbye. Suddenly, Repunzel skated over to us. "Hey, Els, are you guys still having us over for dinner tonight?" she asked. Elsa looked at Anna a little shocked and raised a brow. "Dinner, huh?" she said. Anna timidly laughed. "Uhm, yeah! You all are invited! We are having chocolate fondue, just sayin'!" she exclaimed. And soon they both left. I wish I could tell Elsa how I felt, but it's just so complicated. Oh if she only knew.


	3. The Way You Look Tonight

**Elsa's POV:**

My heart beat so fast I thought it would jump right out of my chest. No. That never happened. He wasn't trying to do what I thought he was doing…or was it me? His blue eyes had me completely in a daze. I needed to stop this infatuation with Jack Frost, and I needed to stop it soon. There was no way for us to be together without broken hearts. Why did my first love have to be so complicated?

Barely another word was spoken on Anna and I's way back home. The moment kept replaying in my mind and how close I was to…kissing him. I quickly ran up the many stairs to my room and closed the door behind me. I ran to my bed and fell face first on it. _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ "Elsa?" Anna asked from the other side. I didn't really feel like talking right now…not to anyone. "Elsa, I know you're in there!" she called again. I stayed still and sniffled, feeling my eyes tear up. "I know your doors unlocked so I'm coming in!" she said again, muffled by the door. With a quiet creak, the door was open and I felt her sit on my bed beside me. I kept my face buried in the blanket, now a few tears falling down my cheeks. The scene again came to my mind, and my heart picked up speed with even a thought of the moment. "I can't do this anymore…" I finally breathed. Another cold tear fell down my cheek. "Do what?" Anna asked. I sat up and wiped my tears away. "I can't keep falling in more love with Jack every time I see him. He's my weakness, Anna. I have to try to stay away from him!" I exclaim. Anna smiled sadly and patted my back. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this Els, but one day you may have to tell him," she replied. I buried my face in my palms. She was right. But what if he didn't have such strong feelings about me as I do about him? What I had for him was stronger than love, I don't know what it could be. Some said it would pass, and I may think I love him, but in reality I really don't, and that it's just a strong first crush. But they are so wrong. Now I know what love feels like, but I don't know how it feels to be returned…and I guess I never will.

5:00 came fast. Anna and I had organized a beautiful dinner party. The ball room was set up for dancing with the chandeliers lit and the music ready to play. The dining room had polished utensils and cooks scurrying around to finish dinner and set out plates and appetizers. I could hear the band playing beautiful waltzes of every kind, and most of our friends had arrived. Eugene and Punzie, Kristoff, Hiccup and Merida, and Jack. They all were dressed in their best formal clothes and talked amongst each other. I had on a blue and silver evening gown with my hair down in curls, and a snowflake barrete on the side of my head, and Anna had on a turquoise dress with white and pink embroidery designs on it and her hair was also down. Even Jack had dressed for the occasion which he only did rarely. And…wait…was he wearing…shoes?! No way! Jack never wore shoes unless he was forced to by someone…probably Merida talked him into it. Their relationship was…let's say…interesting. "Hi Elsa!" I spun around and saw Punzie behind me with a chocolate covered strawberry in her hand. I smiled. "Oh, hi Punzie," I replied. Repunzel took a bite of the strawberry and smiled. "Thank you so much for inviting us over! We're having a wonderful time!" she exclaimed. I giggled and folded my hands together. "I'm so glad you and Eugene could make it! And just between us, what's up with the new shoe thing and Jack?" I whispered. Repunzel laughed quietly and smiled. "Well, Merida forced him into it. You should've seen it. Jack was furious. She had to tie his hands behind his back and shove them on," she whispered back. I tried not to laugh out loud, but what a sight that must've been! Although at times, Jack could be a four year old. "Anyway, he looks good though, don't you think?" she asked. I looked over at Jack, whom at the moment was talking to Hiccup. I slightly smiled and blushed. He did look really quite handsome. He had on an ice blue jacket with a silvery white tie and matching dark blue pants. His silver hair still crazy, but perfect that way. "He does look good," I reply. Repunzel smiled. "Uh…you're blushing, Els," she laughed. I widened my eyes and covered my cheeks, hoping to cool them down a little. "Oh, hehe, yeah, uhm, sorry," I stuttered. Repunzel gave me that look that she gives people when she knows what they're thinking, and I'm sure she does, and walked away. I quickly try to avoid Jack even when I saw him looking at me. I didn't want to talk to him and become even more heartbroken. For the next hour, I talked to everyone _but_ him.

 _Why are you avoiding him, Elsa? Just talk to him, it won't do you any harm._

No, no I can't talk to him. I'm…I'm just too nervous.

 _Oh, but he's really easy to talk to! Just do it._

But…but if I do…it'll only give me more reasons to think why I can't be with him. No, I can't.

 _Come on…how are you ever going to find love if you don't even put effort in it?_

After that incident this morning, I don't even know what to say to him!

Suddenly, during my mental fight, ice sprawled under my feet. I looked down and gasp quietly. I needed to calm down and be alone…just for a few minutes, then I'd be back. I made my way through the small crowd and started walking to my room. "Elsa? Where are ye goin', we're going to start dancin' now!" Merida exclaimed, and music started playing. I shook my head. "I'll be back in just a moment. I need to…um…fix my dress!" I replied and walked through the halls to my room. A waltz started playing, and everyone grabbed a partner. Meanwhile, I rushed to my room and closed the door. I paced back and forth and tried to calm myself down just a little. I listened to the music and tried to let it relax me even more. The clicks of my heels wrung through the walls in my room as I convinced myself to be calm. I felt so bad that I had to leave the party for a few minutes. Jack must think I'm crazy. What a bad hostess! But thinking about that wouldn't help me. I ran my hands through my hair and breathed out one last time.

 _Calm down_

 _Control yourself_

 _It's going to be okay_

 _Just go back when the next waltz starts, your powers will be controlled by then_

With one last exhale, I looked at my hands to see if I had completely gotten control. Unexpectedly, a quiet tap came to my door. Probably a maid asking what drinks should be served. I walked over to my door and was surprised to see Jack standing in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. I smiled awkwardly and bit my lip. "Jack! Shouldn't you be…uh…dancing?" I asked. Jack walked into my room. "Well, yeah, if I had a partner I would be. But she left," he smirked. He was talking about me. I felt bad, leaving him without a partner was rude. "Sorry, Jack! But I can't dance in this dress," I replied. Jack rolled his eyes. "That's not why you left though is it?" he asked. I stood silent and bit my lip. Jack walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Are your powers out of control again?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, just a little. But they're okay now, I think," I reply. Jack smiled. "Well, good." Suddenly, another song started playing, and one of my favorites at that. "So, while you're still getting control, would you care to dance, your highness?" he asked with a bow. My cheeks heated up and I smiled. "Oh, Jack, you know I can't dance," I replied, taking his hand anyway. He lifted from his bow and held me close in the dancing position. "Then I'll teach you," he smiled. He took my left hand and held my waist with his right, and soon we were slowly dancing together in rhythm to the song, still in my room. The music was beautiful and wrung throughout the palace. Apparently Jack knew the song too, because he was keeping wonderful time when dancing. Without knowing, I rested my head on his chest and he rested his head on mine. Part of me ask what the heck I was doing but the other half cheered me on.

" _Someday, when I'm awfully low,"_ Jack whispered the lyrics in my ear in a quiet singing voice. Jack rarely sang, but his voice was great.

" _When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you…_

 _And the way you look tonight."_

The last words hit me. Was he actually talking to me through song? That mere voice of his sent chills up my spine and butterflies flew about in my stomach. Dancing to one of my favorite songs with the love of my life, and him singing along so romantically.

" _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm,_

 _And your cheeks so soft,_

 _There is nothing for me…..but to_ _ **love you…**_

 _Just the way you look tonight."_

His grip on my waist grew a little tighter and I closed my eyes and relaxed my head that was on his chest.

" _With each word, your tenderness grows,_

 _Tearing my fear apart,_

 _And your laugh…when it wrinkles your nose,_

 _Touches my foolish heart."_

Suddenly, we became a little higher off the ground. But wait. How was _I_ floating? We were about three feet off the ground but going the same dancing pace. I didn't let this ruin the moment, although I don't know how it was possible for us _both_ to be floating.

" _Lovely, never…never change,_

 _Keep that_ _ **breathless**_ _charm, won't you please arrange it? Cause I_ _ **love you**_ _,_

 _Just the way you look tonight,_

… _and that laugh, when it wrinkles your nose…_

 _Touches my foolish heart…_

 _Lovely, don't you ever change?_

 _Keep that breathless charm,_

 _Won't you please arrange it, because I_ _ **love you**_ _…the way you look tonight…"_

" _ **Mm…mm…mm…mm…**_

 _ **The way you look tonight."**_ I joined in with a soft singing voice. Jack nuzzled his head into my hair, and pulled me into a hug. The winter pine scent escaped off of his clothes into my nose and made my knees go weak. "Els, I need to tell you something," he whispered into my hair. My eyes flew open and my mind thought of every possible wrong thing that he could say. Did he find out about my feelings and wants to tell me he doesn't feel the same? Did I do something wrong? Is he in love with someone else? Or _does_ he feel the same? His actions a few minutes ago and this morning might have meant something. I gulped and tried to relax. "Yes?" I reply. "I need to tell you something, but I don't know if I can tell you or not," he replies. "You can tell me, Jack. It's okay," I say backing off of his chest and looking him in his beautiful blue orbs. A smile spreads across his face but it's a nervous one, I can tell. "Well, Els, I lo—" he begins to say. "Aye, uh, Anna says she's ready to serve dinner, then we can dance again," Merida says from my door. Jack sighs and I try to ask what he was going to say, but he is already nearing my door. I guess whatever he would have to say needed to wait. But it did awfully sound a lot like he was going to say "I love you". Was I right, or was I just dreaming?

 **Narrator:**

"Oh, so little Jack Frost has found the love of his life, has he?" an Australian accent spoke within the depths of a cave. Coming out of the shadows, he revealed his identity. Pitch Black. A black nightmare horse flew around his neck and Pitch pet it like a pet cat. "Yes, but wait. Do I smell fear within this true love?" Pitch ask sarcastically. He was looking in a globe that showed what people were doing currently, and right now, he was watching Jack and Elsa. "Oh, I see, they each are too _afraid_ to share their feelings. Hmm…even the queen is scared. Well, I've tortured her before with her powers, why not again? But let's make it hard on both and have a little fun," Pitch laughed mockingly. His evil voice wrung throughout the black, dark cave where only he felt important. "Welcome to your new nightmare, snow queen."

 **A/N:**

 **Hi! So this chapter took a while to write. I got some ideas from different fanfics from different sites and used them here but that was only twice. I got the idea of Jack and Elsa floating while dancing from one fanfic I read, I believe it was called Just a Kiss (it was actually a jack frost x reader fanfic) and btw, it was great! So hey Jack Frost fangirls, go read it! Hehe! So, author of that fanfic, if you're reading this, I just want to thank you for the idea and that you inspired me to make this! ;) Also, I saw a fan made jelsa movie poster thing and it had what I wrote for Pitch's last line in this fanfic so thank you creator for also giving me inspiration! And I may switch from Jack or Elsa's POV to just the narrorator telling the story at some points in the series like I did here, just so you know. And whenever you see italics and the character responding to the italics, it mean they're mentally talking to themselves. Example:**

 _Eat the ice cream…_

No, no I already had some

 _Come on…_

Nope…

 _You know you want to…_

OKAY FINE!

 **Kinda get the idea? I just felt like explaining a little just in case you were confused! Anyway, please comment below and tell me how you like the series so far! Also follow and I will try to follow you back! If you have any story suggestions, please feel free to comment some as long as they're appropriate and fit the story line! Okay, thanks everyone! 3**


	4. So Close

**Jack's POV:**

So close. I was so close to confessing my love. The timing was perfect…the moment was perfect. Her head was rested on my chest and my head was rested on her's. She meant the world to me. I would do anything for us to be together.

Shortly after dinner and dancing, we decided to leave. And "we" as in everyone who was invited. Everyone said goodbye, knowing although we would be seeing Anna and Elsa again more than likely very soon. Before exiting, I saw Elsa flash me a smile. I smiled back as I walked away, catching up with the others. The sky was dark now, and the time was 11:30 p.m. A few cold raindrops fell from the sky, and there were a few puddles around us. My head hung and I placed my hands in my pockets. "Hey, Jack, how'd it go with Elsa?" Eugene asked. A sigh escaped my lips as I lifted my head to speak. "Well, the first few minutes went well," I began. Repunzel glanced a look at me. "Ooh! What did she say?" the blonde exclaimed rushing to my side. I sighed again and hung my head. "I didn't get to ask her. Merida interrupted us," I accused. Everyone stopped walking and glared at the Scottish redhead. Merida shrugged and bit her lip. "Well, ah didn't mean ta interrupt you, Frosty. I guess Operation Elsa is still on," she defended herself. Repunzel sighed and nodded. "Well, you'll get another chance. I'm sure she feels the same about you, Jack. You just need to try again," she said giving me a nudge. "Yeah, but when?" I asked getting frustrated. I heard Hiccup sigh and he looked over at me. "Well, I think when you do it, it should be somewhere romantic…ya know like…somewhere snowy and pretty. Somewhere that _Elsa_ would like," he suggested. I have no idea how he became such the expert on love. I must be rubbing off on him. The advice was smart though…and I have the perfect place to take her. "Oh, so when did the dragon boy become such a love expert?" I laugh. Hiccup glared at me and smiled. "Hey, just trying to help you out here," he says holding his hands up in surrender. Which he actually did. Tonight I was going to bring Elsa somewhere beautiful…and tell her that I love her.

 **12:30 a.m. (I still think of this as night but, oh well** **) Elsa's POV:**

It's been an hour since Jack and the others left the party. Oh I miss him so much. My cheeks were flushed the rest of the evening and still were. I had had the most wonderful time I had ever experienced in my entire life. I truly loved him. Even the mere thought of him made me swoon. I had fallen in love with the winter spirit, more than I could love any other man in my life. I sat on my bed and thought about the wonderful evening while brushing my hair. I sat the silver brush on my side table and was about to blow out my candle when a quiet tap sounded on my window. I looked wide eyed at the window across my room a little frightened. If it was a burglar then I was totally un-prepared other than my ice powers. Although there was only one person I know that could even reach my window. Jack! _Was it true?_

I hopped out of bed and slowly peeked around the corner of my curtains, only to meet two stunning blue eyes looking into mine. "Jack!" I said surprised, and opened my window. Jack smiled and hopped into my room. "Hey, Snowflake…uh…I mean… _queen…_ " he joked with a smirk. I giggled and closed my window. "So, what's the winter spirit doing off duty? Shouldn't you be spreading snow for all the children?" I smiled. Jack chuckled. "Well, it's cold enough outside, the snow won't melt. Besides, I have more important things to do," he replied with a shrug. I raised a brow and cocked my head. "What kind of important things?" I curiously asked. Jack smiled and walked over to me. "I'm going to take you somewhere that you'll never forget. So if you want to get dressed, I'll be waiting outside your window," Jack said. I then had a sudden realization that I was talking to Jack in my pajamas. How embarrassing… "Where are you taking me?" I asked just before he made it out my window. Jack looked back at me before exiting for the moment. "Just trust me…you're going to love it!" he replied flashing me a smirk and exiting my room. I laughed a sigh and walked over to my closet. I quickly slid out of my pjs and put on a white dress. With a quick sweep, I brushed my hair out of my face with my brush.

"Getting ready?" I heard a voice ask. What is Jack doing, he obviously knows I'm getting ready.

"Well, yeah, that's what you told me to do, I'll be done in just a few seconds. Just wait by my window if you like," I replied, but I heard no response. How strange.

"Oh, take your time…I'll be right here," he said. A swift breeze blew by my ear and my hair flew around my head as if I was outside on a windy day. That voice didn't sound like Jack now that I think about it. It was deep and…British…nothing like Jack. I quickly turned around with my back against my side table. My eyes searched the room for who or what was talking to me. Suddenly, a dark, shadow type creature appeared in front of me. I jumped back the slightest bit and gasp. "Wh-who are you?" I cautiously ask. The figure gave a devious smirk and walked closer to me. He had a pair of frightening yellow eyes that even a small glance at them gave me goosebumps. "I'm Pitch Black…but you may know me as the boogey man…" he hissed. I furrowed my brow and gave an uncertain look. "The boogey man… but…you don't even exist…" I replied. Pitch Black walked uncomfortably close to me and looked evilly into my eyes. "Oh? Well, obviously I do…remember that time when you were little and you accidentally almost struck your father with ice when he was trying to help you conceal your power? Remember how you came running to your room and didn't want to talk to him again for days…SCARED that you may hurt him…well…that was all me…your _fear,_ your loss of _control,_ and your _isolation_ ," he again hissed at me like a snake. I gasp and remembered that time clearly. I was only seven years old at the time, and my papa was trying to help me conceal my power before my birthday. Well, like Pitch said, I almost struck him and I got so scared that I isolated myself from him for a few days and came back out when I thought I had control of my powers. It was one of the worst experiences of my life…and Pitch was responsible? "No…I never believed in the Boogeyman…so you aren't real… Jack never mentioned you…" I quickly doubted. "Oh? Your 'true love' never mentioned me?" he sarcastically replied. Pitch patted my head like a child, but his hand abruptly gripped my neck and the other hand lifted my chin. Chills ran up my spine and my lip quivered with fright. "Well, maybe he is your true love and maybe he isn't. He probably doesn't even love you back. Who could ever love a _monster_ like _you?"_ Pitch snapped, tightening the grip on my neck. I gasp for air but his grip was too tight to escape. Tears filled my eyes as well as ice made its way to my hands and feet. Suddenly, Pitch let go of my neck and groaned with pain. He slightly crouched over which allowed me to see my hero standing behind him with a staff. "Jack!" I called weakly. Jack harshly bit his lip and held his staff in front of him to defend himself. He had shot ice at Pitch from behind, but Pitch was only hurt for a few seconds before rising again. "Frost…" Pitch mumbled loudly. "Let her go, Pitch," Jack warned holding his staff up. Pitched snickered and quickly gripped my shoulders from behind me. "Let her go? Why should I?" he mockingly asked, piercing his claw-like nails into my shoulders. I screeched with pain and almost fell to the floor. Jack gasp and glared at Pitch. "LEAVE HER ALONE, PITCH!" he cautioned loudly. Tears spilt out of the corners of my eyes as Pitch continued to keep the tight grip. "How about…no…if she even means anything to you…try to find her…" Pitch said and before Jack could say another word, black sand swirled around us and we somehow landed in in a dark corridor.

I fell harshly to the floor into a jail like cell. My surroundings was pure darkness. I could see but everything around me was black. I stood up and looked around myself to see if there was a way out, but there was none. Ice sprawled underneath my feet. I gasp and jumped to the side. "Power out of control? Well, you better learn to control it or you may hurt someone. Oh wait. You've already done that," Pitch said sharply. I growled at him. He purposely was trying to get my powers out of control. "Just let me go. Why did you bring me here?" I asked. Pitch appeared before my cage and again evilly smirked. "We're going to test your little Jack Frost, and if he comes for you within three days, great! But if not, you're mine," he explained showing great emotion with his hands. I took a frightened step back. "But what if Jack can't find me?" I asked with more ice freezing the cell floor. "Then I guess he doesn't love you. Because if he did, he would go through great lengths to find you," Pitch snapped. "But, how on earth do you even plan spending a life with him? I could kill you just like that, and Jack would be alone again forever…and he probably would forget all about you…because, there's way more women out there that he could choose from much better than you…" Pitch remarked. I bit my lip and realized he was right. I'm not the only woman in the world that Jack could love! There could be tons of other girls that he could love that would be so much better than me. So much more normal and…so much prettier. "Tick tock tick tock…" Pitch whispered through my cell followed by an evil laugh. I again looked around my surroundings. What a terrible place. Just standing here made me feel extraordinarily frightened. I held my arms close to my chest and my lip quivered without my control. "Oh? Is the snow queen scared? Who am I kidding, you've always been easy to scare, Elsa," Pitch yelled at me. I flinched at his words and wiped a tear away from my eyes. Ice began to form everywhere around my cell and sharp pieces of ice grew from the floor. My power was almost completely out of control. If I could just be alone for a few minutes, it might stop but Pitch wouldn't let me go even if I asked. "Leave me alone, Pitch…" I sniffled. Pitch snickered. "You're mine until Jack comes, so I can do as I please," he said with the words rolling off of his tongue in his British accent. Suddenly, he somehow walked through the cells doors in a creepy way and walked toward me. "Elsa, did you know that a mortal can't kill a guardian, but a guardian could kill a mortal? But a mortal could _injure_ a guardian…and by the way you're doing, that power of yours could hurt your little Jack," Pitch murmured in my ear, while encircling me with dark shadows surrounding me. "Or, I could just…" Pitch began with a snap of his fingers. "Let Jack join me…it wouldn't be that hard. And if he did, he would do anything I say like _kill you."_ I gasp at his words and covered my mouth to avoid myself from crying. "No, no he would never hurt me! You're just saying things you don't mean because you want to scare me! But you won't, you filthy beast!" I defended the winter spirit with a slap across Pitch's face. He swung his head lightly to the side due to my slap and his yellow eyes widened at me. He inhaled sharply with anger which made me even more fearful of him. "Did I say you could talk back to me like that?" he asked with sarcasm spilling out of his mouth, and he began to take steps toward me. I backed up until my back hit the wall. Pitch lifted his hand and scratched my face with his claws. I screeched with pain as I heard him laugh. My head slung to the side harshly as he injured my face. My hand slowly lifted to touch the area on my left cheek and three scratches were able to be felt. I looked at my hand which now had blood stained on half of it. "You may have control in your kingdom but this isn't your kingdom…it's mine," Pitch snapped. I began to cry as I held my injured cheek. "S-stop…please…" I begged. "Look at you…useless and way too sensitive…well, now I know why Jack doesn't love you. You're nothing he would ever find appealing in a woman," he continued to drown me in negativity. I slid down the wall and covered my face with my hands. "Please….stop," I wept. The scratch on my cheek continued to bleed and stained the shoulder of my white dress. Before I could hear anything else, I heard a snap and everything went black.

 **Authors Note! PLEASE READ…**

 **Hi everyone! I would like to thank those who have read this far and I hope you keep reading the series! I am SOOOO sorry for such a long delay but I haven't had much time to write because of school and other things in the way of me writing but here it is! Chapter 4 of** _ **Always.**_ **Please feel free to PM me or comment on my stories to give ideas as long as they are appropriate and go along with the story! Love you all and thanks so much! 3**


	5. Gone

**Jack's POV:**

A black swish of dust swirled around the two and they were suddenly gone. My heart beat faster and faster until I could hear it in my head. Elsa was taken, who knows where, with Pitch Black, the nightmare king. Who knows what he is telling or doing to her. I ran my fingers through my hair with stress and anxiety building up within me. I had to tell Anna and the others before it was too late. With one swift motion, I grabbed my staff and flew out the window of Elsa's empty room.

I looked down from the winter night sky and saw the other still together walking to their homes and talking. I flew down and landed right in front of the group. "Guys…" I said, trying to stop them from walking. They all looked at me and smiled. "Jack, that was fast. Any luck?" Hiccup asked. I shook my head and yet again ran my fingers through my hair. I guess you could say it was a habit. "No. No, not at all. Pitch Black came—" I said with heavy breathing. Repunzel gasp. "P-pitch Black? What did he do?" she asked, immediately turning into the arms of Eugene. "He took Elsa," I replied with eyes watering. Everyone gasp with shock and crowded around me. Repunzel patted my back and tried to comfort me. "We need a plan," she announced. I looked up at her with shock. Suddenly we heard a voice in the distance. "HEY…GUYS…!" it was Anna. She ran with a few trips toward us and leaned on Kristoff to catch her breath. "Hey, uhm…have you seen Elsa? She wasn't in her room and she wasn't anywhere else in the palace either. I didn't know if maybe she was with you all," she explained with a tired breath here and there. We all looked at each other and mostly looked at me. My head was hung, and I covered my face with my hand. Kristoff sighed and looked at his girlfriend. "Pitch Black took her," he explained with a sigh. Anna gasp and covered her mouth. "Took her? Where?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowed. Merida shook her head. "Well lass, we dun't know. We were jest discussin' a plan," she said. Anna bit her lip and cuddled into Kristoff's side. "His lair," I muttered. Everyone looked at me with confusion. "What?" Eugene asked. I raised my head from being tucked in my hand. "Pitch must be in his lair. I think…I think I remember where it is!" I reminisced. Hiccup raised a brow. "Well, where is it? We need to get a start on traveling tonight if we want to make it to Elsa on time," he described. I stared at my friends and smiled. "You mean…you _all_ will help me?" I asked. They all nodded their heads and grinned. "What are friends for?" Hiccup smiled. I laughed and looked over my shoulder at the mountain Pitch's lair was on. My smiled faded quickly as I gazed at the dark mountain. "We'll get there. If we all work together, Elsa will come home safely. Don't worry, Jack," Kristoff comforted me. I half smiled and nodded. "You're right. Let's get going," I ordered, and we were on our way to save the one and only woman I could ever love…Elsa.

 **A/N:**

 **So this chapter as well as the next are shorter than others but they are just kinda leading up to the upcoming chapters! Thanks so much for reading, and I yet again apologize if they are published late! I'm quite busy but I promise I will finish this story! Love you all and enjoy!**


	6. Where Are You, Jack?

**Elsa's POV:**

My eyes were opened to darkness. I sighed as I realized I was still in Pitch's lair. I sat in the corner of my cell, still and afraid to move. "ELSA!" I heard a familiar voice echo through the lair. Wait, was it…no…no it couldn't be. I covered my face and continued to stay still in the endless scary darkness. "Elsa?" I heard the voice say again, only this time it was near my cell. I furrowed my brow and looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Jack! "Jack!" I called out and ran to him. He stood still and didn't say a word. "Oh, Jack! I missed you so much! Pitch was torturing me and told me so many terrible things about you, but I didn't believe him!" I exclaimed. Jack sighed and looked down. "Oh, Elsa. You think I'm here to save you, don't you?" he asked with a straight face. I narrowed my eyes and backed away from him. "Well, that's why you're here…isn't it?" I asked a little shakily. Jack laughed and smirked…but not in a good way. "Oh Elsa…little naive Elsa…you think I really came here to save you? I guess I could but I need to tell you something, as you know, and I haven't quite been able to tell you," he explained. This wasn't at all the way Jack acted, but maybe he was pranking me the way he does sometimes. "Oh yes, what is it?" I asked. Jack let out a sigh. "Well, you see Els, I don't love you…" he admitted. The words hit me like a brick. "You…what?" I asked with shock. "I don't love you. I actually am very annoyed with you even thinking I would ever love someone like you. Someone with uncontrollable powers that could hurt someone. Elsa, who could ever love or put up with someone like you? Certainly not me..." Jack revealed. I backed up even more. I didn't know what he was saying. He never talked to me like this. "I just…Jack I love you…" I admitted with my eyes wet. Jack snickered at my comment. "Sorry Elsa, looks like you're in bad luck. Whoever I choose to love will be much prettier, much more normal, and someone I _actually_ love," he snapped. The tears started spilling out of my eyes without my control as I threw myself on the cell bars near Jack. "Jack, what's wrong with you? You never act this way! What has Pitch done to you?!" I exclaimed with my voice escalating with every word. Jack suddenly slapped me across my face where Pitch had already scratched me. "SHUT UP, ELSA!" he yelled. I held my cheek that then began to bleed again. The blood ran down my face and stained my hand. Suddenly I couldn't handle it anymore and I fell to the floor and wept. My tears fell onto the cold ground and froze. Jack rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving me alone in the cold darkness. I cried a heart breaking cry that rung through the walls and froze every corner of my cell.

I screamed and rose up.

The whole thing was a dream.

"Nightmare?" a dark voice ask with a cold breeze that followed.

I cringed at the mere voice he had.

"I mean, it's normal to have a nightmare in a place like this…" he added. I wiped my face from sweat. It had seemed so real. "Was it about your precious Jack?" he asked in a fake, mocking voice. I saw his bright yellow eyes glow near my bars that surrounded my dark cell. Chills ran up my spine even looking at him. I ignored his comment and tried to think of happy thoughts. That's what Jack had told me to do a few years ago when my powers were out of control. Think of the last happiest thing that happened to you and think of all the happy things that are to come. Visions of the dance from last night popped into my head which made me somewhat happier.

" _Someday, when I'm awfully low," I whispered to myself, recollecting the moments from the previous night, hoping the words would soothe my constant shaking of fear._

" _When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you…"_

Pitch snapped a glare at me and tilted his head.

"… _and the way you look, tonight."_

"What are you doing? You think you can bring joy to yourself… _here?!_ " he hissed. I shut my eyes shut to try not to look at his earie presence. "You just keep thinking to yourself that he'll come, but you're _wrong,"_ Pitch reminded again. I kept my mouth shut from saying anything that would result in me arguing with the nightmare king again. Oh Jack, where are you?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Okay, I am super sorry this hasn't come out sooner! No, like, really sorry! I've had so much to do that I wrote out half of this chapter and now finished it! Please know that I will finish this fanfic and won't leave you guys hanging! Message me if you want to give me ideas or anything! I'm always open for cool, new ideas and anything else you guys think would be cool for me to write! Again, I apologize for not posting recently but here you have the next chapter of** _ **Always!**_


End file.
